lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DanTD
--31dot 02:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Blocked You absolutely CANNOT talk about shooting people. Regardless of the context of that post, it's frankly a disturbing comment to make in this day and age. You never know who you might trigger should someone come across that post. Since you've chosen to cross a line, I've blocked you for one week. Please spend this time to learn how to be more considerate of how people, even casual readers, might react towards your comments. Thank you. Season Fourteen (talk) 01:00, December 16, 2019 (UTC) :Not that I don't understand your concern over this issue, but are we really getting to the point where we have to fear that editors and readers might go after, say for instance Joel Garland because he played a scumbag like Brannon Lee Redding?! ----DanTD (talk) 20:04, December 26, 2019 (UTC) ::No, I'm more concerned about how gun violence survivors (and even people in general who are invested in the gun debate) would think if they saw users here casually tossing around hypotheticals of shooting people. There's a real possibility someone affected by gun violence is a fan of the franchise and reading this Wikia. This has nothing to do with mainspace articles themselves. Season Fourteen (talk) 23:30, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Your comments It doesn't matter if you're talking about fictional characters here. You can't just say you'd like to shoot them "if they were real". There's still a really unsettling implication from that. We have to be as light on the language as possible, because you never know if a gun violence survivor is going to see those comments, misinterpret them, and get triggered. I'm not going to block you again right after you returned from your original block, but if you keep up that kind of disturbing language, you'll receive a longer block. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:17, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, and I didn't misunderstand your original post. It didn't make it any less intimidating. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:49, December 23, 2019 (UTC) ::So you do realize that likeability of a character isn't necessarily the reason for creation of a page on them, right? ----DanTD (talk) 03:50, December 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, I do, but their terrible qualities aren't either. They need to have a major role in the case to be considered notable. Season Fourteen (talk) 08:53, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::Here's the way I see it when it comes to Big Apple Agressives; If that can't exist, then neither can LesBeStrong. Both are lesbian rights groups in the episode "PC" but they're style of protest and direct action against real and perceived homophobia are distinct from one another. If I recall, Sharon Harris's leadership in that group is what made her a prime suspect in her fiancé's murder, not to mention the revelation that "Mitch" turned out to be a pet name she makes her lovers call her when they're doing the nasty. I can't see how this makes it less notable. --DanTD (talk) 15:53, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :::::LesBeStrong was kept because it had a more prominent presence throughout the episode compared to Big Apple Progressives, especially considering the victims-of-the-week were connected to that organization as well as a major supporting character of that episode. The criminal-of-the-week was even a member of LesBeStrong. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:29, December 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Big Apple Aggressives (not "progressives") had an even closer connection to the victim of the week, because she was the fiancé of it's leader. The criminal of the week was actually not a member of LesBeStrong. They simply hired him to print out their fliers. ----DanTD (talk) 22:16, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :::::::But LesBeStrong was mentioned and seen more times than the other organization. And being a flyer printer for them is still a job. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:25, December 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::That doesn't make him a member. ----DanTD (talk) 01:25, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :::::::::Uhhhhh...yes, it does. According to his article, he was their graphic designer. Season Fourteen (talk) 01:38, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it doesn't. It simply makes him somebody the organization hired to create flyers. That would be like if the local Lion's Club wanted to hire some nearby pizzeria to cater for them. The pizzeria isn't a member of the club. ----DanTD (talk) 04:08, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :::::::::::Still, he was directly associated with them. Season Fourteen (talk) 04:22, January 1, 2020 (UTC)